


Pop Quiz

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon and Brendon are collegetting students. When Brendon needs help studying for a test, Dallon is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by another fic I read by @villainsaremorefun called "Spineless".

Brendon and Dallon started off as just roommates. Randomly paired by the matching system at their college, the first few weeks were actually quite awkward for the timid strangers. However, after living together through their freshman year, the two became very close. One thing turned into another, and soon enough passive flirting lead to midnight makeout sessions, and eventually a Facebook-official relationship. They were inseparable, so when Brendon walked in the door one Thursday afternoon and threw his backpack against the wall, Dallon knew he had a hard day.

"Hi honey," Dallon greeted.

"I need cuddles," replied Brendon, to which Dallon simply looked at him and opened is arms. His boyfriend crawled up next to him on the couch and laid his head on Dallon's chest. 

"What's wrong baby?" Dallon asked with a kiss to Brendon's forehead.

"My professor sprung a huge anatomy test on us, and he only told us a day in advance. I have to know like, every bone in the human body by tomorrow and I'm freaking out."

"Well, do you have a study guide? Or a plan of any kind?"

"I was just planning on going to sleep, or maybe dying."

"Awh baby come on," Dallon said, "I'll help you study if you want." 

"Really?" Dallon nodded. Brendon thought for a second, then smirked. "I have an idea."

                                  ***

Dallon lied on his stomach, shirtless, as Brendon perched over him with his legs positioned on either side of his boyfriend's hips. 

"Atlas," Brendon said as he kissed the protruding bone at the base of Dallon's neck, sending s hivers down his spine. Brendon's fingers lightly brushed Dallon's sides, causing Dallon to smile slightly.

"Axis," Brendon whispered, kissing the next vertebrae down on Dallon's spine. 

"Is this really going to help you?" questioned Dallon. This was an unconventional way to study the spine, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Yes, it will help me remember the parts of the spinal column," Brendon replied.

"You know, you can't do this with your future patients, Mr. Pre-Med," Dallon teased.

"Shut up and keep still." Dallon laughed and Brendon repositioned himself over the other man's spine. "Cervical spine." He named the first part of Dallon's spine, and planted a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. 

"First thorasic." He kissed a single vertebrae under Dallon's shoulder blades. "Thorasic spine," he continued, and placed a series of kisses in a vertical line, stopping before the lower back. Dallon sighed with pleasure.

"First lumbar." Another kiss marking the inward curve of Dallon's spine. "Lumbar spine," Brendon recalled as he left three kisses down Dallon's lower back. He ran his finger tips up and down the length of Dallon's back, sending a wave of goosebumps that speckled the area. 

"Sacrum." Brendon marked the bone above Dallon's bottom with a kiss.

"And... coccyx," he breathed, ending his trail with a kiss on Dallon's tail bone.

Dallon turned over to face his boyfriend, Brendon still straddling his hips. "I love you," he said, bringing a blush to Brendon's cheeks. He never got tired of hearing that.   
"I love you too," Brendon expressed as he leaned down to kiss Dallon's lips.

"You know there's another coccyx I'd like you to kiss," Dallon murmured myscheviously into Brendon's lips, emphasizing the first syllable of the word. 

"Oh, you mean your inguinal region," Brendon said seductively, as he slipped his right hand into Dallon's pants, eliciting a small gasp from Dallon.  
"Mhm, sounds about right," Dallon said, breathless as Brendon put his hand to work. He began to kiss down Dallon's chest, making him squirm. He continued to his stomach, stopping at his waistband to lock eyes with Dallon. 

"I feel more prepared for my test already," Brendon said with a wink.


End file.
